leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gifting Center
The Gifting Center is a feature that lets one unlock , Champions, and/or Skins for a friend on their friends list as a gift. The gifting center first appeared during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown event. Announcement made by Hippalus Purchase Gifts for your Friends this Snowdown There are three types of gifts: mystery gift, self mystery gift and mystery chest. How to send gifts There are two ways to send gifts through the Client.Gifting Guide and FAQ Through the Store *Go to the store and click the gift box in the top right corner *Choose the friend from your list you would like to send this gift to *Select the type of gift (champion, skin, RP) you would like to send to your friend *Select the content you would like to gift *Type in a personal message and click the "Send Gift" button Through Social Panel *Right clicking on the friend you want to gift through the Social Panel in the League Client. (If this action is grayed out, it means the player you are trying to gift is not eligible to receive gifts from you or you are not eligible to send gifts.) *Click on 'Give Gift' text where you are taken directly to the second step in the Gifting Center flow where you can choose the gift you want to gift this player. From here you can continue the same Gifting Center flow as you would in the old method of gifting! PVP.net Riot Store 03a.jpg|Gifting Center page 1 (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 03b.jpg|Gifting Center page 2 (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 03c.jpg|Gifting Center page 3 (Patch V8.9) Requirements The following factors determine whether you can send or receive gifts: *The player receiving a gift needs to have been on your buddy list for at least one day. *The player receiving a gift cannot be banned or suspended (this includes Leaverbuster, Tribunal, etc.). *To send a gift, you must be at least level 10. There are also specific rules for different types of gifting. Content Gifting The gifts are skins, champions, rune pages. There are also requirements on the number of gifts a player can send and receive. *You can only send up to 10 gifts every 24 hours. *You can only receive up to 10 gifts every 24 hours. After you reach your limit, you're able to purchase an 11th mystery gift 24 hours after your first purchase, a 12th mystery gift 24 hours after your second purchase, and so on. The limit does not reset at midnight. Gifting *To send , you must be at least level 15. *You can only send up to 5 gifts every 24 hours. *You can only receive up to 5 gifts every 24 hours.Gifting Guide and FAQ Availability Because the Gifting Center was new at the time, it was released on a trial run and taken offline after the event for more work. Lunar Revel 2013 came with a pleasant surprise of its return with new summoner icons able to be unlocked by more gifting.Purchase Gifts for your Friends this Lunar Revel It has been available to use ever since. Summoner Icons During their event respective events, Summoner icons would be awarded to players that sent their friends different types of gifts.Snowdown Showdown is Here!Lunar Revel Icons that could be unlocked by gifting : Icons that could be unlocked by gifting a Champion: Icons that could be unlocked by gifting a Champion Skin: Icon that could be unlocked by gifting a Lunar Revel 2013 Champion Skin: Mystery Gifts and Mystery Chest As well as being able to gift Champions, Skins, , Wards and Summoner Icons players can opt to send a Mystery Champion, Skin, Wards or Icon. All allow players to send each other random champions, skins, wards and icons that the receiving player 'does not '''own. Mystery gifting on it's own has additional requirements. *''For Mystery Skins: The player receiving the gift must have at least 10 unowned skins that they are eligible to receive for champions they own. *''For Mystery Champions: The player receiving the gift must have at least 10 unowned champions.'' Although almost every skin can be unlocked through mystery gifting, including Legacy skins, there are restrictions that apply. One of these restrictions is that a player can only receive champions and skins that are available in the store, and must be worth at least 520 for Mystery GiftMystery Gifting FAQ and 975 for Mystery Chest Mystery ChestFAQ As stated every skin is available except for Achievement skins, Collector's Edition skins, PAX skins, Rusty Blitzcrank, Urf the Manatee, Championship Riven and Riot Squad Singed. Mythic skins that can be crafted with are also excluded. Notes * Only new purchases are allowed. Already owned , skins, and Champions cannot be gifted. * By gifting a 2013 Lunar Revel Skin to someone you also get the Glowing Lantern icon along with Lunar Revel Urf icon. References Category:The Store